


Crimson Successor

by EmEGoddess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe: Break the Controller, Bad Ending of UDG, Everyone uses First Names, F/F, F/M, Fuck Pickle Satan, Komaru needs love, Mostly no ones POV, Naegiri - Freeform, Only sometimes Toko's POV, Tokomaru, please comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmEGoddess/pseuds/EmEGoddess
Summary: This is a Alternate Universe of Ultra Despair Girls.Komaru Naegi, breaks the controller out of hatred for Monaca for killing her parents and Toko was too late to prevent it. Now the Despair is reborn and Komaru Naegi is known as the Crimson Successor.How will Toko fix her best friend? How will this new outcome outfold?Find out in Crimson Successor
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Togami Byakuya/Naegi Makoto (One sided)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 54





	1. The Crimson Successor is Born

**Author's Note:**

> So I really struggled for a Name for this fanfic, I wanted to put Crimson cuz it sounds cool, so if you guys have a better title with Crimson in it, please tell me!

Despair......

It's a funny word honestly, I never thought I'd see my best and only friend go down the route. Seeing how emotions and rational sides fight for control with a blank stare to the ground.....tears falling from her face wetting her saddened face. But it seemed her emotions out-wins herself in the end....

We just watched a TV held by the kids, her parents died of being hung and possibly tortured before hand. Komaru's mom had a "dying message" saying her children's names on her lower half of clothing backwards. I couldn't believe it, I refused to believe it for Komaru's sake, it was impossible. But however, I may of not believed it but the girl next to me obviously did.....

I'll never forget those eyes of hers, her normally brown-greenish eyes how they glistened with her own hope as she went through the adventure with me, slowly growing from that weak Komaru I knew at the beginning when I hated her, to the strong semi independent woman I admire. 

It's funny to know how slow reality can be once it hits you right in your chest, funny how such emotions can make you forget to stutter even internally. I felt like crying myself just seeing her like this.....I felt helpless, I couldn't help Master and I couldn't help her. I couldn't stop her in time......I reacted too late....

She threw the controller onto the ground like it was nothing but garbage, losing herself in the process as praise from the adults were heard from outside....

"KOMARU! KOMARU! KOMARU!"

"YOU'RE OUR HOPE KOMARU!"

"WE WON!"

It was dreadful, those adults happy about what was going on around them, happy that there would be headless children everywhere as they were hellbent on revenge. As the roaring stopped, my focus was back on Komaru. She was looking intensely into the ground where the broken pieces lay as we hear fireworks going off in the background while the two Towa siblings laughed and Kototo screaming in the background.

I'll be honest, I started to losing my hearing after focusing on her for so long, I couldn't hear them, the fireworks or the adults. I could just see my friend's eyes slowly turning into a familiar crimson.....the colour of the sky above us all, the colour of death, the colour of Despair itself.

I couldn't handle it anymore, I dropped to my knees and began to let loose the current emotions I was feeling, my own version of Despair, the feeling of losing a loved one. Knowing I failed Master by letting Monaca win, knowing I failed Makoto by letting his sister down and failing to protect Komaru.

As time began to speed up to normal once more, I decided to take one more look at the girl next to me. Komaru's smile replaced with the creepiest grin I've ever seen, her posture screamed unstable, her eyes filled to the brim with despair and the loss of hope. She had gotten up and walked past Haiji and Monaca and sat on the throne that Kurokuma once sat on and with that i fully knew that what I'm witnessing isn't a dream. It's a living nightmare.....

Komaru Naegi, had fell into Despair.


	2. Broadcasting Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Toko now coming to terms with reality even if she doesn't like it, she realises that staying is not the best choice.....
> 
> Komaru shows partly her POV of the situation and feeling of betrayal
> 
> While Makoto deals his own type of betrayal and guilt over his younger sister's new found love for Despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unlike my other fanfics, I'm keeping it simple so everyone will use first names instead of a mix of first and last names.
> 
> I hope I'm writing this good :)

Time had resumed into normalcy. But it didn't mean that I accepted this.....no, deep down I'm still that timid version of myself from a couple years ago, back before any despair and back at the first killing game. Deep down I'm lost.....

She just sat there, grinning, red eyes swirling like a hypnotising method. The Komaru I knew wasn't here at the moment, and it still shook me to my core. My feet wouldn't stop shaking like hers did moments before this situation had happened. 

I was at her mercy.

"Toki!" smiled Komaru.

"W-what?" I replied, very nervous.

I don't get it, how can Despair do this to someone? Immediately change someone's perspective? How can Despair change my Komaru from hating this to just smiling from what she heard about her parents?!

"Come sit with me!" 

Her smile never wavering, it almost looked exactly like she hadn't changed. She was always hopeful even if she cried and relied on me time to time. I even told her she had a brother complex, her reactions deep down made me smile.......because she was my friend.

"W-why?"

On that throne, she looked like royalty to me, she looked so beautiful if it wasn't for those spiralling red eyes filled with pure madness.

"Because you're my best friend Toko!"

Even in Despair....she cared about me, I wonder if it's all a trick however. Being in despair can lead to betrayal but I don't want to believe that. So I walk closer....

"Y-you s-still care about m-me?" 

The distance between us gets smaller and smaller, the people around me don't matter to me anymore, I just see me and Komaru on the other side of the spotlight. I want to save her.

"Of course I do....."

I softly smile deep down, but I couldn't let her see it as much as I wanted to show her how she just made me feel. Our distance no more than 10 footsteps away....

".....that's why I want you in despair with me...."

The world just shattered, Komaru wants me in despair with her. There were two things I gathered from this. One, she cares about me that much that not even Despair would make her hurt me, and two, she's willing to hurt something close to me to get me by her side in Despair. One step back.....

"Tokiiiii, where are you going?" She giggled.

Two steps back.........

"I-I..."

Three steps back........

"Oh I see, you don't want to be with me?"

Four.......

"Komaru!"

Five......

"That's fair Toko.....I don't want to force you....."

Six.....

"Y-you said Toko...."

Seven....

"Well yeah, Toki is a special nickname, but..."

Eight...

"B-but what?"

Nine..

"....it's only for my friends"

Ten.

I bolted out of there, someone jumping on me, but I didn't feel me being pushed back, I focused my adrenaline on running the heck out of there. Komaru is somewhere in that Successor Husk.....

I want.....

No....

I need to save her.....

****************  
(Komaru's POV)

I saw betrayal from my ex-friend, Toko Fukawa....

She bolted out of the door with a little girl on her back, and it seemed she didn't notice at all. Did she really hate me that much?

Oh well....

The ecstatic feeling of despair consumed me thinking about such things. Why does my brother become the Ultimate Hope as everyone calls him.....Despair.....is so much better.

Seeing my parents die? I hate her......Monaca Towa is dead to me. She may think we are buddies but she killed my parents, and indirectly made my friend leave me giving me such despair suitable for a Crimson Successor like me.

"Awww" The bitch started, "it seems Toko had enough and abandoned you Big Sis Komaru!"

Monaca started to skip her way to me, literally showing off the fact to her big brother Haiji, that she wasn't paralysed like he thought she was. Her face showing excitement at the current turn of events.

"Monaca will get the tapes and move big brother away from the middle of the room, and we can start broadcasting the news to the Future Foundation!" 

All I did was nod, at the time I didn't realise due to the intense joy of despair but.....something felt missing.....and not even despair could fill this hole.

I saw Monaca rush behind me to only come back to grab a camera and smiled at me like she was nothing but innocent.....

She will be dealt with.....

Haiji was just too lost himself thinking he had won this battle between Adults and Children that he didn't notice anything going on around him, not even the fact that Monaca had moved him closer to the balcony as he constantly laughed before grabbing the camera.

"Well Miss Komaru Naegi......are you ready to show off your Despair side?" she spoke innocently.

"Yes......begin the roll" I replied.

"Rolling...."

***************  
(Makoto's POV)

"Vice Leader!"

I turned around to see a fellow 14th division soldier shouting to get my attention.....quite urgently.

"Yes?" I hastily replied.

"There's a broadcast from Towa City!"

My eyebrows raised at the name of the town that my sister, Toko and Byakuya were currently stuck in, and concerned for their safety, I rushed to the projector room and quickly clicked the start button in the control panel.

The projector slowly counting from 10 to 1 as I slowly start to sweat from the stress of wondering what the urgent broadcast was for. It could mean that Byakuya was saved by Komaru and Toko......or it could mean the literal opposite.

Before the projector reached zero, I saw my boss/girlfriend Kyoko Kirigiri come into the room with me with her own slightly concerned face upon her normally stoic and neutral face.

"I heard that something urgent was happening in here, I decided to quickly come inside to make sure you will be ok" Kyoko quickly stated, just before it hit zero.

I nodded and intensely watched the screen as she held my hand in reassurance.

"Hey everyone! Quick message before we film the Successor!"

I heard a cheery young voice from the screen but it was filled with nothing but black screen to each corner. Looking to my right, Kyoko looked deep in thought, possibly to try and work out something?

"Monaca says that the new Despair Successor is Makoto Naegi's little sister! Komaru Naegi!"

I refused to believe this as soon as those words hit my ears, I refuse to believe my sister could ever fall into despair as she was always so headstrong in her own way that nothing could make her go down without a fight.

"Anyway, Monaca has taken too much time, it's your turn Crimson Successor"

The screen filled with constant static, I couldn't make out who was in the broadcast, my only chance was to wait for the voice of the person who started it.

"Dear people of Future Foundation and possibly the world"

That voice.....

It can't be.....

The static started to clear up, making up some familiar looking patches on the screen that quickly jigsawed together to reveal something that heartbroke me.....

My sister, Komaru, was sitting on a throne with the cursed crimson eyes of despair.....it only reinforced my current nightmare theory when she spoke once more.

"I, Komaru Naegi, am the successor as said by Monaca Towa herself. The adults are alive and all kids besides her are dead and headless all on the ground of Towa City! Despair will be reborn and I will be its new leader....."

Oh god please no......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Is it getting good? I feel bad for Toko writing this ;-;
> 
> I feel I made some parts suspenseful because that's what I was going for with the counting of the steps for example.


	3. Don't worry I will delete this post later, just a quick question.

So I'm actually thinking of reading my fanfictions onto YouTube, I wouldnt be able to edit any music besides the music on the PS4 but I will try my hardest if anyone wants me to do that. I won't make it cringe and try and sound like them I'll just raise my voice accordingly.

I might read BR and CS and maybe even the one shots too.

If your interested tell me and I'll tell you my channel name!

This will be replaced with a actual chapter in 12 hours-2 days


	4. Reassuring Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to Broadcasting Betrayal!  
> This part has a Naegiri reassuring part ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to delete the announcement taking the 3rd chapter, just reading your encouraging comments was enough for me to keep it as reassurances ^_^
> 
> Anyway here's the 3rd chapter of Crimson Successor
> 
> Decided to make it so Kotoko kinda gets some spotlight.

(Makoto's POV) 

Why....I know that's my little sister......but that isn't Komaru........why....

I couldn't move, I was staring right at the screen where her figure sat on the throne of Despair. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't see anything except the screen, I couldn't hear anything. There was nothing but a pit so low that nothing was with me anymore. I could tell that it was HER fault.....the little green demon by her side......I just don't get HOW she did it.

I felt a warm breath on my skin, felt quite relaxing, but I don't know why there's a warm feel, when all I am right now is in a deep pit of shame.....if they expect me to still be happy knowing part of my family has drifting away into despair, then they can shove it.....Ultimate Hope doesn't mean anything at this moment......I just want to be left alone like the failure i am.

\-------------------  
(Kyoko's POV)

I heard a overly cheery voice announce to the world that Makoto's little sister was the new Successor of Despair. I can't help but doubt the words of the young girl. From what Makoto told me about Komaru, she was energetic, fun to be around, and only cried if something very bad happened like a very deep cut or family dying.....

Wait.......

"Mako-" I started.

But as I turned to my left to help him as the feeling of loosened grip shows his current inner turmoil, I see a empty shell of Makoto's body, and I doubt he can see me along with feeling any of his senses. He seemed still like a statue, feeling what I can assume to be complete shock and a fracture of his reality. 

"Makoto?"

I try shaking him a little to grab his much needed attention. But he wouldn't move, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even notice I was shaking him, he seemed lost to a non existent void as his eyes started to dim into a cold red, just like his sister's.

I try the only other thing I could think of without needing me to let go of his hand, because I felt if I let go, then his emotional Anchor would rise and he would immediately drift off to a endless sea of doubt, guilt, and madness.

I try moving my face towards his personal space, towards his right ear, and in the lowest whisper I could possibly do....

"Makoto....please, wake out the shock, don't fall! You're stronger than this!"

Even with my last resort, Makoto didn't seem much of a responder at the moment, in fact....for a second, I thought I lost him to this new found heartbreak and looked down at the ground. Until he gripped my hand ever so slightly tighter. I look up at his face, he was crying, the shock was wearing off and now he was moving to the stage of guilt and depression. 

His tears were like a waterfall, pouring out of his tear ducts like a dam had broke and was letting loose of every drop of water that currently resided there. He fell to his knees, while still holding my hand and with his other spare he covered his red and puffy face. I moved down onto my knees, to support him and to not ache his right arm from holding someone's palm while he was on the floor. 

"Makoto.....it's going to be fine, trust me ok?" I tried to reassure him.

Makoto took a quick look towards me, and despite the small red circling around his iris, he desperately hugged me like there was no tommorow. I wasn't one for physical contact, not even with Makoto himself.....but for now, I'd bear with this.....he needs comfort and I'll be here to give him the hope he needs to get through this current despair filled predicament.

\-----------------------  
(Toko's POV)

I ran as fast as I could, the airship out of my sight, the adrenaline was starting to run out, and the current weight on my back started to heave me down until a few seconds later I dropped to the floor, panting to recover the breath I had lost during that panic attack of a run I had. The weight on my back disappeared and when I turned to my left to see what it was, I was seeing the little sexually abused girl, Kotoko, who was currently looking concerned and yet upset at what just transpired.

"Hey! Are you ok?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine!" I replied back, trying to reassure myself.

But it was a lie, I wasn't fine, I liked Komaru, perhaps on the same level as Master Byakuya himself....I don't know why I felt like this but....I just.....miss her, so much....

"Agh come on! Don't lie to me! I already been betrayed by Monaca! I don't need more drama!" 

"A-arent you little Ul-Ultimate Drama?" I smirked.

She huffed and turned her face to the side, hiding her embarrassed facial expression. It was slightly breaking the currently thick tension going on.

"Hmph, i hate how you got me there, that wasn't adorbs!"

"Why did y-you grab my back?"

She turned to face me once more, with a softer look in her eyes.

"I know you were feeling the betrayal that I suffered, being alone in that situation doesn't help!"

"Y-you're smart for a kid....."

"HEY! Besides, Nagisa was the smart one......I miss him, I hate how Monaca just threw him away and used him......I knew he had a crush on her.....I just didn't expect that would be his way to go" She sniffed.

I felt guilty and decided to do something I never thought I would do.....I walked over to the currently distressed Kotoko and began to hug her carefully, and was ready to let go when she felt like being out of a hug. But she didn't leave the hug at all. In fact, she hugged me back tighter and let herself cry for the friends she lost and couldn't grief thanks to Monaca. 

We both cried, we both suffered from betrayal, even though Komaru's betrayal wasn't all her, it was Monaca......She fucked us both over, and even the kids....

"A-are you going to be o-ok?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you mom......WAIT!"

Both of us froze mid hug, as awkward as this was, I couldn't help but smile and I get why she probably called me that, she didn't have a loving mom after all.....I don't mind doing this to help I guess......I don't even know myself anymore.

"I-it's ok K-Kotoko"

"Huh?!"

"If that m-makes you ha-happier, then call me M-mom"

Goddamn this is awkward, I suppose Master Byakuya could be the dad.......oh what am I thinking.....I should know that he loves Makoto the way I loved him. Lucky Kyoko took him before Byakuya could ask him out I guess.

"Oh.....t-thanks mom" Kotoko awkwardly responded happily.

I smiled at her, and I guess she was happy enough to smile back. This stopped the tense situation and calmed us to the point we could actually think straight.

"So what now?" 

"We n-need to find a house to relax in, t-then figure out a way to g-get Komaru back!" I stated, quite confidently.

"Good plan! I just hope it doesn't change halfway through" 

I held her hand as we walked through the countless headless children and exploded Monokumas in a wasteland like city. The adults currently celebrating still by Towa Tower, leaving me and Kotoko all alone in this part of the city. I feel Future Foundation and the Remnants of Despair will come soon. 

War will come soon......

I need to save her before that happens....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded Part 1 to the voices Blue Rewind! Sorry if the quality is bad! Channel is Chey1812!  
> I also have a discord server for my channel now and those who join from reading my fanfics get a special Red Despair coloured role ^_^
> 
> Discord = https://discord.gg/89TuHyyjDb


	5. A Sight of Compassion with a hint of Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko is still on the run with her new adopted child named Kotoko trying to avoid the new war foretold by Monaca Towa herself 
> 
> Komaru finally gets her revenge in the weeks that passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm so sorry! It's been 12 days since the last update! I haven't been as motivated lately! Sorry! I did update NPS about 2-3 days ago tho.
> 
> Anyway, if you have a DR FanFiction you want to share, or ur a reader of my fanfictions, come join my discord! You might see some fanfics u might enjoy!
> 
> We have 3 people from here in there and 31 other people so far!  
> So I'd like it if u join ^_^
> 
> Chaos Chat Discord = https://discord.gg/89TuHyyjDb

(Toko's POV)

It had been a few weeks since that despairingly new incident. The moment Komaru became the new Despair Successor......the Crimson Successor.

I'd been traveling with Kotoko Utsugi, the pink haired so called Ex-Fighter for the now disbanded Warriors of Hope. The kid I somehow adopted on the same day. I won't lie, she's good for company when she's not joking around about her sexual trauma. She's a good kid, it was too bad she had been misled by Monaca.

How many days had it been since I started really missing her I'd never know......

I miss her smile, I miss her idiotic rambling about shitty manga and anime. She wanted to be a manga artist after our adventure. But I failed her.....

"Hey Mom?" asked Kotoko, with a concerned face.

"A-ah, yes K-Kotoko?" I replied, quite shook from my thoughts.

"I was thinking about my old friends....."

"What a-about them?"

"Are they really.....gone?"

"Y-You're just t-thinking about this now?!"

I shouldn't of raised my voice at her, she was obviously conflicted about the news that Pickle Satan gave her after each time me and Komaru stopped her friends. Kotoko started to tear up and sat down tucking her face into her knees and let loose. I tend not to feel bad, but if I'm supposed to act like her adopted mom, I need to show some sort of comfort that my parents never showed me.

"S-sorry" I whispered as I began to hug her.

I was never one for hugs or any relaxing touches due to my own trauma with my parents locking me up. I thought no one could love me, so I thought no one was worthy of my love except for....M-Byakuya....and well......Ko......never mind.

There was no point thinking about Komaru yet, Kotoko was the person who needed help right now and I will oblige.

"T-thank you" she sniffled into the comfort I was trying to show.

I relaxed my face and gently smiled, but it quickly reverted to a shocked face as I saw a distant Monokuma, running.....right in this direction. I quickly got out of the hug and faced the child with desperate eyes and maybe it's because we spent nearly a month together running, she understood what was wrong.

We both got up, and she got onto my back as i quickly tased myself with the taser I have with me and I let my consciousness slip for our own safety, I just hope she can get us out.

\----------------

(Jack's POV)

I finally came to looking around, Miss Morose and my apparently new child now kinda use me as a get out of trouble free card.

When I first came to the first time after Dekomaru lost her absolute shit to the shitty despair, my boring self left me a note saying that the kid was good and we had to plan to get my....our....love back. So since then, I looked after the kid and Toko as the only capable defender against Dekomaru's onslaught. As much as I like the new confident crazy bitch, it's obviously not right and along with my other self and "Kickotoko" I need to save her as well. 

\----------------------  
(Komaru's POV)

Finally, the video was done weeks ago, I got to work on my revenge and now on the floor lays a nice mop of green hair soaked in nice Crimson blood. The despair I feel from this was nothing, I crave despair but something in my heart craved her death. I don't know why, I could of tortured her and all but, it was like a slight part of me refused Despair and took my Killing intent into a mercy kill.....one bullet in the head and heart. The body decaying in the main throne room, as the pool of Crimson spreads further and further towards me. I felt excited and yet bored. I feel happy but yet sad. I felt love but yet loneliness and I knew why. 

Part of me missed Toko Fukawa.....I offered her a chance to be with me, and she didn't take it. It's a shame, she could of been the perfect despair co Successor. But she left me, she hates me......and I love it.

I laugh and clap my hands, and as soon as I do, a young masked kid in brown garbs rushes in.....even with that face mask I sensed his fear through the current stance he took.

"Jataro!" I shouted

"Y-Yes M-Mistress?" He stuttered with nerves.

"Clean this mess and get the others to help you"

"Yes M-Mistress"

He rushed out of the room, it took me a while to find the presumed dead Warriors of Hope, Monaca had hid them well, but not well enough. Throughout the weeks since that video, My Monokumas searched everywhere and even under rubble for them, and I found them one by one.....all except Kotoko which I know is with HER.

Now I know some people would wonder how I still have Monokumas despite the fact the controller broke. The fact is.....the bitch was lying, it didn't blow up the Monokumas, only the Monokuma Kids! The Monokumas were voice controlled instead of the controller like the first killing game. It was a ruse and in the end that hopeful Komaru Naegi paid for it, leaving a empty despair filled husk of a Successor.

She replaced me with a kid! But then again that's all she saw me as.....a stupid kid! I'll show Toko Fukawa who's a stupid kid when I see her again!

"Ow!" I verbally say out loud.

Pain had hit my heart and I had no clue why, maybe it was that little piece or not, who knows or cares.....it's too late for that now.

Haiji and her sister can now go fuck themselves in the grave they belonged in ages ago. The grave of decaying bones and skin in Masaru's old Arena!

I get up, avoiding the disgusting blood of the 11 year old and the crazy male of a brother while walking to the giant windows of the flying ship, looking down upon MY city. Future Foundation and the Remnants of Despair were still fighting, no side looking like it was winning yet again. I watched this constantly since 3 days after I sent the video and killed the kids. It's been like this for near enough 24 days. I guess it's the bit of entertainment available nowadays.

I only have one concern really anymore besides a part of me wanting Toko.......I wonder how Makoto's doing.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh was that good for 12 days waiting? Still sorry btw!
> 
> In CS canon the kids are 11-12  
> The Monokumas weren't blown up it was a lie!
> 
> Anyway, consider joining the discord fellas! ^_^
> 
> EmEGoddess Out

**Author's Note:**

> I think I did amazing for this first chapter, this will be probably one of the only times I write this much depth into a persepetive lmao.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this one better than Wish Crest


End file.
